Spikes
by 2-J
Summary: Basado en el evento de "las picas" de The walking dead. Años después de resident evil 6, los personajes de la franquicia buscan celebrar el año nuevo, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa y una nueva amenaza.


_Hola mis pequeños rowlets._

_Bienvenidos sean a este one shot salvaje._

_Como lo dirá (supongo) la sipnosis, este fic esta basado en el evento "de las picas" del comic y serie de the walking dead (comic 144 y capítulo 9x15 de la serie)._

_Básicamente el evento consiste en que, para demostrar un punto, la antagonista del momento traza una frontera. Una frontera construida mediante picas...con una pequeña sorpresa._

_Por si alguno de los lectores de "Después de Racoon" está aquí, les confirmo que esto no esta desarrollado en el mismo "universo", detalles así lo aclararé en la sipnosis._

_Tampoco son parte del mismo universo los fics previos de resident evil por 2 cosas: me dan verguenza, y recién ahora me tomo en serio esto de los fics._

Era treinta y uno de diciembre. Leon Scott Kennedy, vestido con un suéter de tela beige y una camisa blanca debajo, ordenaba algunas cosas.

Tomo su laptop nueva y la colocó en un maletín. Desde el incidente en china, hace alrededor de 5 años, él y otros de su grupo de… ¿amigos? habían decidido reunirse para celebrar los años nuevos.

Leon tomo su petaca y dió un largo sorbo, su vicio aún seguía a pesar de la múltiple compañía que tenía recientemente.

En ese día había sido visitado por Helena para almorzar, donde Leon la invitó a la cena, Hunnigan paso a tomar un té e incluso Ashley Graham había pasado para ver cómo estaba su salvador (un poco tarde la visita, quizás, pero no mal recibida).

Ashley se había convertido en una senadora bastante respetada que buscaba investigar lo sucedido en españa y como otros parásitos de ese tipo podrían afectar al mundo en general.

Leon estaba orgulloso de la pequeña Ashley, pero no tanto como lo estaba de Sherry, su "hija adoptiva" como se denominaba la rubia.

Estaba emocionado de poder encontrarse con ella, a pesar de que solamente la vio hace unas semanas, cuando fueron a comprar cosas para el bebé en gestación de ella.

-Creció rápido-pensó en voz alta Leon mientras terminaba de armar las maletas con el equipo de sonido, él era el encargado de llevar los parlantes, para la noche de karaoke.

Él y Chris decidieron alquilar una casa de fiestas en medio de un barrio privado, solo con la condición de que ellos llevarían el equipo del sonido y los televisores.

Además de eso, Chris llevaría las armas...solo en caso de emergencia, desde el incidente en nueva york, Leon se convirtió en una figura conocida en la lucha contra el bio terrorismo.

Esa fue la razón por la que perdió su trabajo en el servicio secreto.

El teléfono de Leon empezó a sonar, atendió sin ver quien era mientras bajaba algunas de las maletas con los parlantes.

-¿si?-preguntó sin saber quien hablaba.

-¿Leon? soy Claire, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó la chica dulcemente mientras se probaba su vestido rojo.

-¡Claire!-dijo Leon con una sonrisa bajando la escalera- ¿cómo estas?-Leon aún seguía atontado con esa mujer, habían pasado por muchos dramas, no había funcionado...pero aún así se seguian queriendo mutuamente, estando uno para el otro. Ella fue la responsable de organizar la primera cena que dio origen a la tradición de año nuevo, en 2013, para reconciliar a Leon y a Chris sobre el asunto de china y...Ada Wong.

-bien bien, ahora salgo, ¿nos encontramos en la casa de la fiesta?-preguntó mirando el regalo que tenía preparado para Sherry, no la había visto desde navidad.

-Claro, a no ser que haya un cambio de planes-eran las seis de la tarde, ya se estaba oscureciendo, no iba a ser un año nuevo muy frío y eso lo alegraba.

Necesitaba algo de calidez.

-¿entonces no vendrás?-preguntó Chris mientras tomaba un café, Jill, su esposa, estaba en frente colocándose lápiz labial.

-es muy raro, pero siento que tengo que visitar a Carlos...iré a la cena, pero tardare un poco, pasaré a saludar a mis primas que viven cerca-Carlos se había vuelto uno de sus mayores sostenes emocionales, además de Chris y Barry.

Tras los experimentos de Wesker, Carlos la ayudó a sobrellevar los traumas y flashbacks recurrentes, además de que, cuando Chris estaba en misión, pasaba horas llamándola para mantenerla tranquila.

-me parece perfecto-dijo Chris acercándose a ella y dejando un beso en su mejilla para después acariciar el cabello castaño de la chica, la cual dejó de maquillarse y, de una vuelta, le dió un beso directo en los labios a Chris, el cual se dejó llevar.

-¿cómo me veo?-preguntó la chica, Chris solo colocó sus manos en los hombros de Jill, la piel estaba pálida aún (a pesar de los intentos de broncearse), tenía ojeras (producto de las pesadillas), su cabello tenia raices rubías (el tinte ya estaba dejando de funcionar) y su cuerpo estaba mucho más delgado.

-te ves hermosa-dijo Chris sin vacilar acariciando su mejilla, se la sentía fría. Chris estaba convencido, desde que la conoció en Racoon, que ella seria la chica indicada para él. Ella lo hacía sentirse completo y él la completaba a ella.

-volveré temprano, lo juro-dijo Jill acomodando su su top azul y su boina de color negro.

-no te apures solo por nosotros...solo con encontrarme con los muchachos me basta-Chris observó su celular, le había llegado un mensaje el cual observó por unos segundos.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Jill. Chris solo negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, para no preocupar a Jill.

Leon, que manejaba su camioneta, se detuvo en frente de una casa pequeña.

El rubio toco bocina, Claire abrió la puerta y se acercó corriendo a la camioneta del hombre, a la que subió rapidamente.

-¿cómo estas Leon?-preguntó la pelirroja abrazando al hombre, estuvieron así unos segundos.

-muy bien-respondió Leon aún abrazándola, ambos se separaron- ¿alguna noticia de Sherry?

-hoy a la tarde hablé con Jake, Sherry tenía algunas nauseas a la mañana, pero nos dijo que vendran despues del brindis de medianoche-Claire observó a Leon sonriendo- ¿sigues con el alcohol?

-un poco-admitió Leon arrancando, se sentía avergonzado de admitirlo...Claire lo leía como un libro abierto- pero te juro que ya no me estoy emborrachando tan seguido…

Claire suspiró frustrada.

-Leon, tanto tú como yo pasamos por cosas horribles… y honestamente...no siento que tu escapismo sea del todo bueno.

-lo sé-suspiró Leon- Chris casi me golpea la última vez.

-¿las cosas siguen tensas?

-Claire...tu hermano es una buena persona, pero… no somos...

-¿compatibles?-preguntó Claire cruzándose de brazos...esa era la palabra que había usado con ella.

-exacto. Solo somos buenos al momento de trabajar en equipo y para combatir el bio terrorismo-Leon observó hacia adelante…¿en serio esa era la vida que quería tener?

¿podía escapar de esa vida? ¿o iba a morir por eso?

-nuestra vida gira mucho en torno a esa lucha ¿no?-preguntó algo triste.

-sí…¿crees qué tendrá fin?

-cada año te digo que sí, ya sabes, soy optimista. Pero en serio...desde nueva york no pasa nada relativamente importante. Terra save se encarga de algunas cosas, sí, pero son muy puntuales.

\- y hace tiempo que no peleó contra infectados… te soy ese punto.

-y Chris tampoco. En serio siento que, quizás...estamos cerca del fin. De poder comenzar de nuevo-Leon asintió, extendió su mano y la colocó en la pierna desnuda de Claire.

-ojalá tengas razón Claire…-la chica tomo la mano de Leon y dió un pequeño beso.

-¿el nuevo comienzo implica dejar ir a Ada?-preguntó Claire sin pelos en la lengua.

-no empieces, sabes que te quiero, no me toques esos temas-ambos rieron un poco, hasta que ambos teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Claire tomó su celular y observó un extraño mensaje.

-Leon…-susurró algo preocupada.

Frente a un galpón abandonado, Barry Burton, junto a Chris, examinaban las puertas del mismo. El auto de Leon, y otro más, llegaron al lugar.

-veo que no somos los únicos en llegar-dijo Chris reconociendo el auto de Leon que llevaba en la parte de atrás los parlantes del equipo de sonido.

Leon y Claire bajaron rápidamente, Chris abrazó a su hermana apenas la vió.

Leon estrechó la mano de Barry, lo había conocido hace unos años y le caía bastante preguntó:

-¿a ustedes le llegó ese mensaje?

-sí-afirmó Barry- un mensaje exigiendome venir a esta ubicación, encontré a Chris en el camino.

-supusimos que algunos más vendrían, la puerta no puede ser abierta de a dos-Chris observó el otro auto, un hombre de unos cincuenta años bajo del auto, Leon lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿George? ¿qué haces aquí?-George Hamilton, caminando con un bastón se acercó al grupo.

-un gusto verte Leon-tenía algunas canas y una barba recién formada, observó al resto de personas.

-¿George?-preguntó Barry-¿tú no fuiste…?

-sí...soy el que operó a tu hija Barry-dijo sonriendo, nunca se olvidaba de ningún paciente. Claire corrió y abrazó al sujeto.

-¿quién es él Leon?-preguntó Claire-¿él nos trajo aquí?-Leon negó con la cabeza.

-al salir de Racoon nos encontramos con algunos sobrevivientes, él era uno. Además testificó contra umbrella en el juicio de inicios de los dos mil.

-estoy igual de confundido que ustedes-dijo George mirando el galpón, la puerta tenía cinco palancas.

Chris se dirigió a su auto, Claire empezó a interrogar al hombre:

-¿dónde está el resto? ¿siguen en contacto?-George asintió.

-nos ibamos a reunir ahora, en casa de David. Llegué hace unos días-George se notaba algo asustado, pero se tranquilizó un poco al hablar con Claire- me llegó el mensaje y terminé aquí...

Chris apareció con algunas pistolas en sus manos.

-ok muchachos-dijo Chris recargando- un cargador cada uno. Descubrimos que hay detrás de todo esto y resolvemos que hacer. Claire y George, esperen afuera y avisen si sucede algo, Barry Leon y yo entramos-todos asintieron y se dirigieron a las palancas.

-3-pronunció Chris agarrando la palanca, todos lo imitaron.

Las manos de Leon temblaban un poco, necesitaba un trago ahora mismo.

-2

Claire aspiro aire rápidamente, esperando que solo fuera una especie de broma.

-1

Barry tomó su revólver y lo desenfundó, para estar preparando.

-¡ya!-gritó el hombre, todos jalaron las palancas, causando que las puertas se abrieran.

Barry, Leon y Chris entraron, las luces se prendieron lentamente, los tres rastrillaron el área con la vista.

Al fondo de la habitación había una silla con una persona maniatada y con una bolsa en la cabeza.

Detrás de ella había doce picas clavadas en el suelo, con una bolsa tapando lo que sea que estuviera clavada en ellas. Se escuchaban ruidos guturales provenientes de ellas.

Leon corrió hacia la persona sentada en la silla...reconocería ese vestido rojo donde sea.

Retiro la bolsa, viendo la cabeza llena de moretones de Ada Wong.

-Mierda...Ada-susurró Leon abrazándola para después desenfundar su navaja y cortar las cuerdas. Ada se desplomó sobre Leon.

Chris, totalmente confundido se acercó a la silla, observando una nota.

-Ada les contara lo que paso-leyó Redfield en voz alta tomando la nota- espero que esto les sirva de advertencia… Heroes. No se metan en mis planes o terminaran como ellos.

Leon y Chris se miraron confundidos, aún más, asustados.

Chris observó a Barry y después a las picas, Barry se acercó a la primera pica.

-¿estás seguro?-preguntó Leon mirando a Ada.

-Hay que hacerlo-susurró Chris, Barry asintió y retiro la primera bolsa.

-Mierda…-susurraron Chris y Barry observando la cabeza cercenada de Sheva Alomar clavada en la pica, sus ojos totalmente muertos observaron a Chris, de su boca salían gruñidos.

Era un zombie.

-¿quien es ella?-preguntó Leon aterrorizado.

-Sheva...me ayudó con el asunto de áfrica-dijo abatido Chris.

-era una gran compañera…-susurró Barry retirando la segunda bolsa, intentando no pensar en ello.

Josh Stone era la segunda cabeza.

-el lider del equipo delta de áfrica-explicó Chris llevandose la mano a la frente...dos compañeros más muertos...otros para la extensa lista de Chris-mierda….-dijo Chris golpeando la pared de metal, dando la espalda a las picas- Barry...sigue.

Barry retiró la tercera bolsa...Leon susurró:

-mierda...Helena...la ví al medio día-Leon solo se pasó la mano por la cara-era...una compañera valiosa…

-¿no puedes hacerlo más rápido Barry?-preguntó Chris observando al sorprendido Leon.

Barry solo suspiró retirando la cuarta y quinta bolsa.

-¿esa no es?-dijo Barry mirando la quinta pica.

-Ashley Graham, hija del ex presidente Graham-dijo Leon con sus ojos que empezaban a humedecerse- senadora que buscaba indagar sobre el uso de parásitos como armas biológicas-Leon dió un sollozo y, con la voz quebrada, dijo: la de al lado es...Ingrid Hunnigan…-se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas mientras oía los gruñidos de las cabezas.

En la casa de Barry Burton, su hija, Polly, hablaba con una amiga por teléfono.

-si si, mi papá se va a cenar con sus amiguitos. Mi mamá y yo estamos esperando a Moira.

-No...no...no...-repetía Barry cayendo al suelo, mirando la sexta cabeza zombificada- ¡Moira!-grito furioso Barry, Chris corrió hacia él para abrazarlo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Chris observaba la cabeza de Moira, la cual parecía poder ver a través de su dureza, haciéndolo.

-Sal de aquí-dijo Chris-ve al auto y desahógate hermano-susurró Chris palmeando la espalda de Barry. Él tenía que ser fuerte.

Barry solo se sentó en la silla, dando la espalda a las picas.

Chris se acercó al resto de picas y, con su mano temblando, retiro una bolsa, luego otra y otra.

-¿donde mierda estan todos?-preguntó Allyssa Ashcroft mientras jugaba con su lapicera, estaba sentada en la cabecera de una mesa en el comedor de la casa de Kevin.

-ya deben llegar-dijo Mark observando como Yoko intentaba incesantemente de llamar por teléfono a alguien-yo mantendría la cena caliente.

-Ay, esperemos que no estén perdiendo el tiempo…-susurró la rubia irritada.

En las afueras de la casa, Yoko y Kevin realizaban llamadas.

-¿te respondieron?-preguntó Yoko con los ojos algo humedecidos.

-no...estoy preocupado-dijo el ex policía.

-Cindy...Jim… y David-dijo Leon mirando las tres cabezas zombificadas, a pesar de los años los había reconocido- testificaron contra umbrella…

Chris solo camino a la décima pica, retirando la bolsa.

Jill tocaba la puerta compulsivamente.

-¿hola? ¿Carlos?-Jill empezaba a sentirse ansiosa y preocupada.

-el amigo de Jill...ex mercenario de umbrella-susurró Chris colocando su mano en la cabeza de Carlos, el cual solo gruñia-¿como mierda se lo voy a explicar?-susurraba Chris entre llantos, Leon seguía llorando. ¿Cómo es que esa noche, que debería ser hermosa, se convirtió en ese infierno?

-quedan dos-susurró Leon mirando las picas...Claire y George entraron lentamente. Claire se llevó las manos a la boca, reconociendo a los amigos de George, volteó solo para empezar a llorar.

Chris solo se dirigió a la ante ultima pica.

-Señor-dijo un mesero mirando a Billy Coen- ¿sigue esperando a su pareja?

-Sí-dijo Coen algo consternado- no va a faltar, ella nunca lo haría…-Billy observaba el anillo que le iba a regalar a su compañera…

-¡Mierda! ¡Rebecca!-Grito en un alarido Chris golpeando el suelo y rompiendo en llanto, Leon solo se levantó, dejando suavemente a Ada en el suelo, dirigiéndose a la ultima pica.

-hazlo-suplicó Chris esperando que no fuera Jill la última muerta…

-bajeme aquí-le dijo al taxista. Él se bajó del taxi, dirigiéndose animado a la casa de su novia. Había comprado algunos regalos para ella y para el futuro bebé. Se sentia algo culpable de no haber estado en navidad, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Saco su celular para marcar el número de su amada.

-hola...soy yo, Jake. Estoy afuera linda…¿puedes abrirme?

-No...no...no…-gritó Leon tras retirar la ultima bolsa. Su primer instinto fue llorar, llorando como nunca. Su segundo instinto fue voltear, Claire estaba acercándose para ver la última cabeza-¡no!-grito corriendo y hacia Claire, agarrándola por los hombros y diciendo:

-No la veas...no la veas, solo mirame-Leon colocó su mano en la mejilla de Claire, para asegurarse de que no desviara su vista.

Pero era tarde. Claire rompió en llanto y se hundió en el pecho de Leon.

Su pequeña…

George observó las doce cabezas, a sus amigos y a los desconocidos…

-¿Que mierda vamos a hacer?-preguntó a oídos sordos...nadie respondía.

Sheva, Josh, Helena, Hunnigan, Ashley, Moira, Cindy, Jim, David, Carlos, Rebecca y Sherry Birkin fueron secuestrados ese día.

Ada Wong había sido dejada ahí con vida para dejar un mensaje del secuestrador.

"no bajen la guardia...la guerra aún no termina.

El bio terrorismo siempre existirá mientras yo esté vivo"


End file.
